This invention relates to an electrical meter having the capacity to measure various parameters of an alternating current line, including power factor, phase angle, true power, apparent power, voltage, current, and lead/lag status. Previous methods of determining the power factor of a circuit required several independent measurements with bulky equipment, required either breaking the circuit or having the equipment permanently installed within the line, and required external calculations based on the independent measurements. This invention is light weight and is well suited for field use. It overcomes the problems associated with previous meters by having the capacity for being utilized without breaking the circuit or being permanently installed and by requiring no subsequent external calculations.